


Not Just Any Omega

by thatwriterlady



Series: SPN ABO Bingo Challenge 25 Stories [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Agent Gabriel, Alpha Dean Smith, Castiel has feelings for Dean, Changing Opinions, Crush Grows, Dean Has Feelings For Castiel, Dean Just Goes Along With The Flow, Falling In Love, Fluff, Happy Ending, Heartbroken Dean, Jaded Castiel, M/M, Omega Castiel, Publicist Castiel, Publicity Scheme, Ruining Gabriel's Plans, SPN A/B/O Bingo, Sam Winchester is Not a Winchester, Soap Opera Star Dean Winchester, small crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-16 18:15:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11834319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatwriterlady/pseuds/thatwriterlady
Summary: Dean is one of the most popular soap opera stars in the country, but he wants to break into movie acting.  His agent wants to change his image and make him more desirable to directors, and his first step in doing that is to calm the hoards of Omegas that practically throw themselves at the handsome Alpha.  He wants to be considered for roles other than romance, but his pretty face is something Gabe sees as a distraction.  He gets an idea, and he gets his publicist brother involved to pull it off.  The task?  Find Dean Smith a mate.  He thought it would be smooth, an easy enough task to complete.  Guess he didn't know his client very well.What should have gone off without a hitch becomes a very messy, very complicated task that is made practically impossible when Dean falls for the handsome, blue eyed publicist.  Gabe might just strangle them both.





	Not Just Any Omega

**Author's Note:**

> I love this particular one. I had a blast writing it. I hope you all like it too. 
> 
> I also want to thank **xHaruka17x** for helping me come up with the idea for this one. We've done a lot of brainstorming the last few weeks, and it's been a blast. Make sure you check her stories out too because she's doing this challenge too. 
> 
> Enjoy!

 

 

 

 

**Story #5**

 

**Marriage of Convenience**

 

**_Not Just Any Omega~_ **

 

Dean let his bodyguards guide him through the throngs of screaming, handsy Omegas and into the building.  It was the same thing, every time.  Once they were inside, he paused to catch his breath. His agent, a small man with a quick wit and a sharp eye for detail, came walking over to greet him.

 

“Dean, thank you for coming in.”  The man cocked an eyebrow at him before reaching out to grab something on Dean’s shoulder.  The actor was mortified when he saw that it was a lacy thong.

 

“Damn, I wish they’d stop doing that!  It’s so gross!”  Dean shuddered as his agent, Gabe, handed the panties off to his own assistant.  She looked ready to throw up at having to touch them, and hurried away to dispose of them.

 

“That’s one of the things I wanted to talk to you about.  Come on up to my office.”  Gabe started for the bank of elevators around the corner and Dean followed, as did his bodyguards.

 

“I could use a drink. Tell me you have some water or iced tea or something,”  Dean said as they all piled into the first elevator that opened.

 

“Of course, or if you want something stronger, I have scotch, whisky, wine…”  

 

“No thank you.  I’m done drinking alcohol.  I just want water or tea,”  Dean said, cutting the man off.  Gabe nodded.

 

“Of course.”

 

The elevator let them out on the 12th floor, and they all exited together, making the walk to Gabe’s office. Once they entered the waiting room, Dean’s bodyguards sat down to wait. They knew their boss’ routine by heart.

 

Gabe led Dean into his inner office, and the actor was surprised to find that the room was not empty.  There was a man standing by the windows, looking down at the gathered fans.

 

“Dean, I would like you to meet my younger brother, Castiel.  Cassie, this here is Dean Winchester.”

 

Dean looked up expectantly, just waiting for the man to suddenly lose his shit and start fangirling like the crazies downstairs but instead he just smiled politely and offered his hand.

 

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Winchester.  It will be my honor to work with you.”

 

Dean was still lost in the man’s amazing blue eyes and hadn’t quite heard the part about working again.

 

“Come again?”  He asked.

 

“My brother is going to be helping you,”  Gabe said by way of clarification.  Dean frowned at him.

 

“Helping me with what?”

 

“To find a mate, of course.”  

 

Dean blinked.  

 

“Find a _what_?!”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Dean had agreed to hear Gabe and his brother out, and for a brief moment he thought it was _Cas_ that would be his mate, but no, for some reason the gorgeous (Dean could not catch his scent so he had no idea whether the absolutely gorgeous, if somewhat stiff and awkward, man was even an Omega.) man was not interested in being his mate.  For some reason he couldn’t quite identify, that information stung.  He thought they were nuts.

 

“Look, you’re the hottest soap opera hunk currently on television, but if you want to spread your wings and get into movies as anything other than the sex symbol that you currently are, you need to lose the screaming, crying women trying to bend over so you’ll knot them everywhere you go.  The guys that are doing it, too,”  Gabe was saying.  Dean glanced up at Cas to see him grimacing.  He was clearly disgusted by that kind of behavior, but Dean had tried to stop it, really, he had.  There was no pleasure, at least, not for him, to be had from having women essentially throwing themselves at him constantly.  It was disturbing.  He dropped his eyes to the floor.  This wasn’t how he wanted to find his mate.  He thought he’d meet them somewhere random, maybe by some miracle, they wouldn’t even know who he was, and he could take them on a romantic date, charm them the way an Alpha was supposed to charm an Omega.  Then there would be an equally romantic second date, and then a third, and then…maybe things would get taken to the next level.  Having the person he was supposed to take as his mate for the rest of his life chosen for him?  This was not how it was supposed to go.

 

“You still with us, Dean?”  Gabe snapped his fingers, and Dean looked up at him.

 

“What?”

 

“I said, we need to get on this immediately.”

 

“I don’t want to do it,”  Dean blurted.  He was aware of the two sets of eyes staring hard at him.

 

“What?”  Gabe narrowed his eyes, his irritation bleeding through his scent and filling the room. The man was small, but he was all Alpha.

 

“Look, mating?  It’s for life.  Not everyone does it nowadays because of that.  You’re asking me to choose someone I don’t even now, take them as my mate, and what, spend the rest of my life with someone I don’t care for?  Gabe, I want to find my own mate, to fall in love with them, and most of all, to _want_ to be with them for the rest of my life.  I don’t want to resent the person that _you_ pick for me.”

 

Cas, for some reason, was smiling, and he looked rather pleased by Dean’s little outburst.  Gabe, however, looked annoyed.

 

“He wants a real mate.  You can’t begrudge him that,”  Cas said softly.  Dean was still marveling over how deep the man’s voice was, and how blue his eyes were.  If only Cas was interested.  God, he’d give anything to take someone so beautiful and unaffected by his social status out to dinner.  

 

“Fine.  We’ll find you a boyfriend or girlfriend and you will, after three months’ time, marry them,”  Gabe said firmly.

 

“And then what?  Get the fan girls off my back long enough to switch careers, then get divorced?  Because I’m not too keen on marrying someone I don’t love.”

 

Gabe growled but his brother’s click of his tongue stopped him.

 

“You’re affecting his life just so you can make more money.  This is his _life_ , Gabe.”  Cas’ chastisement was soft, but it had the desired effect.  Gabe rolled his eyes and sat back hard in his chair.

 

“Ok, yeah, I get it.  You want true love.  I know the reason why you don’t sleep with every Omega that throws themselves at you.  It’s why you don’t pop up every two seconds in tabloids.  When’s the last time you went out on a real date, anyway?”  

 

Dean thought for a moment.  His last boyfriend had been back when he was still doing modeling.  

 

“Ten years ago.”

 

“Shit, you’re not making this easy on us,”  Gabe complained.

 

“Well, I didn’t think I was coming in here so you could play matchmaker,”  Dean grumbled.

 

“I can work with this.  Do you have any preferences?”  Cas asked.  Dean looked up to see those gorgeous blue eyes looking at him.   _“You”_ he wanted to say.  Instead he sighed and dropped his eyes to the floor.

 

“Just…not an asshole, ok?  Or someone money hungry.  I got into this to support my family and put my brother through college, not for the fame or attention.”

 

“I will see what I can find,”  Cas said.  Dean didn’t even look up when the man left the room.  Instead, he tried to fight off the building nausea threatening to have him spewing his lunch everywhere.  This was the most miserable he thought he’d ever been in his entire life.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“I honestly didn’t expect him to go along with this.  I thought I’d have to threaten and use more forceful coercion to get him to play along,”  Gabe said.  Dean had left several hours earlier, so it was now just him and his brother sitting in his office going over potential suitors for the handsome actor.  Cas looked up in annoyance.

 

“He isn’t going along with it willingly, and I don’t like that you tried to get him to mate this person.”

 

“If he mates them, the girls will 100% know they have no chance with him.  Marriage, he’ll still have the ones that think they can sway him and steal him away.  It won’t eliminate all of them,”  Gabe explained.

 

“If you eliminate his entire fan base, who is going to be interested in seeing him in movies?  You didn’t think about that, did you?  It’s not like they think he won’t ever mate, but they would like to see him meet and fall in love, to follow his true life soap opera as it unfolds, so they feel like they’re all a part of it too.  That’s how he’ll maintain his fan base and not chase them all off at once.  They want to fall in love with the person he finally does mate with.  If you approach this at the wrong angle, you’ll just piss his fans off and make whoever he ends up with the most hated man or woman in the world.  Just thrusting someone at him and the sudden announcement will piss them all off.”  Cas was logical where his brother was impulsive.  It’s why they worked so well together, they balanced one another out.

 

“You’re right.  I’ve never seen Dean look so…”  Gabe waved his hand absently as he tried to find the right words.

 

“Broken?”  Cas suggested.  Gabe dropped his hand and frowned.

 

“You thought he looked broken?”

 

“I really thought he was going to either throw up or cry.  Or maybe leave acting altogether.  He hates this idea.”  Cas was actually impressed by Dean’s conviction not to take a mate he wasn’t in love with.  He had, unfortunately, come into the meeting with a rather jaded opinion of the actor, but in five minutes time the Alpha had managed to completely change his mind.  He’d met enough self-centered celebrities that thought the world revolved around them, and expected it to bend to their rules.  Dean was nothing like that.  He had not expected to actually _like_ the Alpha.  Finding him someone to marry was going to be unpleasant.  It was tempting to try and convince his brother it wasn’t necessary.  Dean could get acting gigs in movies without completely shifting his fan base, but it would require the right director to take a chance on him, to see him as the talented actor he was instead of just another pretty face.

 

“I can’t have him leave acting!”  Gabe cried out in alarm.

 

“Let me handle this, ok?  This has to be done with finesse.  You’re too demanding, all Alpha, and short tempered.  This is not about you, it’s about him.  Right now, he feels like his heart is breaking.  We need him to see the positivity that this will have on his career.”

 

Gabe tapped a pen against his lips as he listened.  His brother was right.

 

“Ok, fine.  Just be careful he doesn’t fall in love with _you_ instead of one of the pretty faces we select for him.”  

 

Cas blanched and shot his brother an icy glare.

 

“Gee, thanks for the compliment, you dick.”

 

Gabe groaned and gave his most elaborate eye roll of all.

 

“You know that’s not what I meant.  I _mean_ this is your job.  It won’t do us any good if he falls in love with you.”

 

Cas was still irked.  He’d worn scent blockers at his brother’s insistence, and he’d remained utterly professional, which was his nature anyway, but it was rather insulting for his brother to think he wasn’t good enough for an actor like Dean to even consider wanting.  It was a good thing he wasn’t interested or he’d be ready to punch Gabe in the nose.

 

“I am going to go review a few potentials, get the contracts written up, and you are going to line up a few auditions for Dean.  He doesn’t want to do romance, so don’t try to force him in that direction.”

 

“I think he’d make a fantastic James Bond, don’t you?” Gabe had that mischievous twinkle in his eye that brought a smile back to his brother’s face.

 

“He certainly would, except he’s not British.”

 

“Eh, details. There’s a monster movie coming up. Supposed to be pretty intense. Two brothers, chasing monsters across the country as they search for their missing father. They already hired Sam Wesson, and I’ve spoken to the casting agents. They think Dean would actually be perfect for the role.”

 

Cas smiled.  “That does sound perfect.”

 

“I’ll get a copy of the script in the morning,”  Gabe promised.

 

“Good.”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Dean was not happy.  He was on set the following morning, but he was distracted enough that he got yelled at twice by the director before being told to go take a break.  That was good, he needed to be alone, so he headed back to his dressing room.  To his surprise, Cas was there waiting.

 

“I didn’t expect you back here so soon.”  Cas actually jumped when the door opened, spinning around to face the Alpha as he stepped into the room.

 

“Well, to be fair, I didn’t expect you to be in my room at all,”  Dean said as he closed the door.  

 

“Gabe got you an audition. For a movie,” Cas told him. Dean nodded absently and headed to the couch in the corner.  He let out a long sigh before sitting down.  Cas frowned as he crossed the room to sit down at the other end.

 

“I thought you’d be happier about that.”

 

Dean shrugged.  “It’s probably romance.  He doesn’t get me, and he doesn’t listen to what I want.  I know he’s your brother, and so far, he really is the best agent I’ve ever had, but he’s not taking my feelings in any of this into account.  I-I might have to switch agents.”

 

“It’s not.  Romance, that is.  It’s horror, or at least, it sure sounds like horror.  I got to read the script this morning.  It’s quite thrilling actually.”

 

Dean arched an eyebrow and looked at the other man for a long moment before dropping his eyes to the floor again.

 

“But I still have to do the marriage thing.”

 

“It’s really for your benefit,” Cas said. He could smell the distress on the Alpha, and how hurt he was. It killed him that he’d even agreed to take this job on.

 

“I don’t see it that way.  I just…I want to fall in love with someone, on my terms, not yours, not your brother’s, not anyone else’s.”

 

Cas was tempted to go back to his brother and argue that they needed to rethink this.  They were destroying a perfectly good Alpha, all for the sake of taking him from making thousands per episode for a soap opera to making millions per movie.  His eyes fell on the tablet in his hands.

 

“I have to get back on set.  You, uh, still going to be here when I get back?”  Dean asked as he got to his feet.

 

“Well, I do need to talk to you,”  Cas hedged.

 

“Yeah, of course you do.”  Dean’s face crumpled and for a moment he was sure the man would start crying, but he didn’t.  He just seemed so…lost.

 

“Why don’t I take you out to dinner?  We can talk over food and wine.”  Cas didn’t know where on earth that had come from, but Dean was staring intently at him.

 

“Sure.  I’ll be done in about two hours.  That ok?”

 

Cas smiled and nodded.  “That will be perfectly fine.”

 

Dean actually smiled, small as it was, before walking out of the room.  Cas dropped his face into his hand and groaned.  It had very much just felt like he’d asked out the most famous soap opera star in the country. His heart did a little flip, though, because _Dean had said yes_.  But this wasn’t a date, he reminded himself.  It was a business dinner.  That wouldn’t stop his imagination though, damn it. He was setting himself on a course for disaster.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Dean managed to get through the rest of his lines with much more ease than he’d expected.  Maybe it was the idea that there was an absolutely gorgeous guy waiting back in his dressing room for him.  All he’d been able to think about as he’d read his lines was about Cas.  His messy, dark hair, his full lips, those blue eyes, and he didn’t want to get started on how perfect the man’s body was.  If he did, he’d be popping a knot long before he ever got back to his dressing room!  Instead, he thought about his kid brother, Adam, away at college, following his dreams of becoming a doctor.  He was in his first year of college, but thanks to Dean, his entire college career was already completely paid for.  

 

He didn’t rush back to his room, but instead walked slowly.  Taking the back halls between the sets and the space that was exclusively his was relaxing.  No annoyingly pushy fangirls, no getting stopped every two feet for autographs, no one trying to grope him.  This was peaceful, and he enjoyed his time alone.  When he finally reached his dressing room, he paused and took a deep breath.  He was going out to dinner with the man of his dreams (or at least, he liked to think Cas was the man of his dreams), but it wasn’t the date he wished so badly that it was.  No, this was likely to discuss who he was supposed to date.  That brought his happy mood crashing back down as he opened the door.  

 

Cas was still sitting on the couch, and he smiled when Dean stepped into the room.

 

“How was filming?”

 

Dean shrugged.  “Had to romance the mother of my girlfriend.  I made it believable.  I hate the fake storylines for soap operas.  I can’t wait to get out.  I want to be a real actor, one that’s valued for my acting skills instead of for my pretty face.  I know I’m good looking, but I’m not vain about it.”

 

Cas smiled sympathetically.  “We’re trying to make that happen for you.”

 

“Whatever.  Not like my life is my own anyway.”

 

Cas’ heart ached hearing how broken he sounded.

 

“Why don’t we go get something to eat?  I’m starving; I skipped lunch.”

 

“I know a place where I won’t be harassed,”  Dean said.  “Believe it or not, I do value my privacy.”

 

“I do believe it.  Where is this place?”

 

“About an hour out into the country.  It’s a saloon owned by my dad’s best friend’s wife.  Do…you like burgers?”  Dean asked.  Cas smiled wide.

 

“I love them.  I thought you’d suggest some froo froo restaurant with $500 plates and $1,000 wine.”

 

Dean prickled a bit at that assumption.  “Cas, I was raised a country boy.  I have hunted, fished, camped, hiked, and I still sneak away a few times a year to decompress and get back to my roots.  I’m not one of these fancy, rich city boy actors.  I don’t like those fancy places that cost an arm and a leg but don’t give enough food to even consider it as an appetizer.  I like _real_ food.  Burgers, especially.”

 

“I think we’re going to get along just fine, Dean. You’re changing my opinion of actors.  It is much appreciated.  Shall we go?”  Cas got to his feet, still smiling. This time when Dean returned it, there was a bit more life in it.

 

“Yeah, sure.  My car is out back.  We can leave through the back lot.  The fans are out front.”

 

Cas nodded in agreement.  His car could stay in the lot.  It would give him an excuse to come back the next day.  He shook that thought out of his head and followed Dean out to an absolutely stunning antique Chevy Impala.

 

“Wow, how gorgeous…”  

 

Dean actually beamed at the compliment to his car.  “This here’s Baby.  My dad bought her before I was born, and he maintained her all through my childhood.  When I left home to try and break into modeling, he handed the keys and the title over to me.  I think he expected that I might need to sell her to make ends meet, but I wasn’t out here two days before I was signed to my first modeling contract.  I never had to even consider selling her, and for that I’m very grateful.”  

 

He unlocked the doors and they both slid in.  

 

“She’s absolutely stunning.  Do you collect antique cars?”  Cas asked.

 

“You might want to throw every stereotype you have of actors out the window where I’m concerned.  No, this is my only car.  When I’m not using it, Gabe has usually ordered a limo to take me somewhere.  I collect movies and memorabilia from my favorite comics.  Sometimes I sneak out to comic book conventions.  I can hide inside a costume and walk around, and no one knows who I am.  It’s fun, and I enjoy myself.  But you won’t find me collecting cars, or hanging fancy art up in my apartment.  All of my money goes to support my brother who’s in his first year of college, and my dad and stepmom.  Family comes first, not me.”  Dean caught Cas’ eye as they exited the lot, and he saw the awe and wonder in the man’s eyes.

 

“Moving up to movie acting won’t change that.”

 

Cas was the one to drop his eyes this time, and he stared at his hands where he had placed them on his thighs.  His brother hadn’t told him any of this.  How hard had Gabe even tried to get to know Dean?  It felt like he hadn’t tried at all.  Even this little bit helped him to understand why a marriage of convenience like this would bother the Alpha so much.  

 

“Suddenly, I really hate my job.”  He tried to laugh it off, but Dean’s glances in his direction were as serious as they were curious.

 

“What exactly is it that you do? Just force people into unwanted marriages?”

 

“No,”  Cas replied sharply.  He sighed and sagged back against the seat.  “I’m in marketing.  I work with my brother to improve or change a person’s image.  For example, Cole Trenton.  You know him?”

 

Dean nodded.  “Yeah, he works on Standing Light.”

 

“Well, he got involved in some rather unscrupulous activities,”  Cas ventured.  Dean chuckled.

 

“Yeah, I know, he got caught with prostitutes.”

 

“Right. Cole has a sex addiction. I got him into therapy and found an Omega that would be able to keep up with his sexual needs.  Voila, no more random hookups or prostitutes. He did a few interviews about his addiction to garner sympathy and earn back the respect of his fans.” Cas was particularly proud of the hard work he’d put into saving Cole’s acting career.

 

“I hadn’t realized there were people behind the scenes doing stuff like that.”  Dean admitted.  “I’ve never done drugs or even really had any issues.  I just have some rather pushy fans.”

 

“Why exactly do you not take any of them to your bed?  Just asking, from a professional viewpoint,”  Cas asked.

 

“I’m not comfortable with random hookups.  See, my dad and my mom?  They were head over heels in love.  He absolutely adored her, and when she died in a fire when I was ten, it damn near destroyed him.  They were mated, and aside from losing the love of his life, he lost his mate, so it was doubly painful.  He was lost for a while before he met my stepmom, Kate.  They mated kind of quickly, but I know he loves her, deeply so.  My brother Adam was the product of their union.  My dad was never one to jump from Omega to Omega.  He would have only ever been with my mother if she hadn’t died.  Their love, and the love he shares with Kate, it showed me what I wanted for myself.  Random hookups are empty, and I gain no pleasure from them.  I want what my parents had.  I want true love, and I don’t think I’m being foolish in believing it’s possible.”

 

“No, you’re not foolish in the slightest.”  Cas was finding himself more and more amazed by Dean Smith.  The man was incredible.

 

“What do you believe in, Cas?  Random hookups your thing?”

 

“Absolutely not.” Cas grimaced and shook his head. “No, I believe in meaningful relationships, love, and an equal partnership.  It’s not exactly easy in my line of work, but that doesn’t mean I don’t believe it can happen.”

 

Dean nodded approvingly.  He was liking Cas more and more with each minute they spent together.  He was so screwed.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

 

The saloon was definitely not what Cas expected, but when they walked in the door, people were not immediately throwing themselves at Dean, and that was both surprising and refreshing.  A blonde woman did come to greet them, smiling wide as she hugged Dean tight.

 

“Been too long since you came in.  You working too hard again?”  she asked.

 

“Always am.  Adam’s in college now.  It’s expensive,” he grinned.  

 

“I have to call him soon.  I’m glad he’s doing well.  Come here, I have your booth empty and waiting.”  She led them to a booth in the far corner, out of sight of the doors.  Unless someone walked up to the bar and looked in their direction, they would not be visible.  Cas assumed that was to further enhance the actor’s privacy.  They say down across from one another.

 

“Oh, this is Cas.  Cas, this is Jo. Her mom owns the place.  We grew up together,”  Dean explained.  Cas smiled politely and offered her his hand.

 

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, Jo.”

 

She smiled back as she shook it.  “Nice to meet you too, Cas.  It’s about time Dean got out on a date.  He doesn’t get out nearly enough.”

 

“Oh, we’re not…this…”  

 

She didn’t hear him over the music as she was already walking away.  Dean chuckled from across the table.  Cas frowned in annoyance for a moment before lifting the glass of water Jo had left for him and taking a sip.

 

“Is it really so bad to be on a date with me?”  Dean asked, smiling his most charming smile at the other man.  Cas couldn’t fight the small laugh that bubbled up in his chest.

 

“No, not at all.  But I know I’m about to ruin the mood completely, and I find that the thought bothers me very much.”

 

Dean sighed and picked up his own glass of water.  “I reserve the right to choose?  I don’t have to say yes?”

 

“Of course, we couldn’t legally force you into a marriage.  No matter what my brother might say.  I will support your decision.”

 

Dean motioned to the tablet Cas was pulling out. “I hate this, but if you guys think this will improve my acting career, I will at least put forth an effort.”

 

Cas smiled as he set the tablet on the table and turned it so he could see it.

 

“Alright, well, this is Bela Talbot.  She’s British, gorgeous, and her own acting career is really beginning to take off.”

 

Dean looked down at the smiling face on the tablet.  Sure, she was attractive, but she wasn’t really his type.  But maybe that was the trick to keeping his sanity.

 

“She’s an Omega, never mated, and…she’s interested.”  Cas seemed to almost choke out those last words.  Dean looked up curiously at him.

 

“So what, I take her out on a few dates?”

  
“That is the idea, yes,”  Cas replied tightly. Dean cocked an eyebrow when he realized Cas didn’t like the idea of setting him up with Bela.  Curious.  Was it because she was a bitch?  Or was it more that he just didn’t like the idea of Dean dating another person?  He hoped it was the second.

 

“Fine, I guess.  Set up the date, I’ll take her out.”

 

Cas gave a curt nod.  “Of course.”

 

“Enough about that.  Tell me about you.”  Dean folded his hands on the table and gave the man his full attention.  “I want to know about your life.”

 

Cas smiled as he tucked the tablet away again.  “Oh, well…alright.”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Dean slammed the door behind himself and then, for good measure, he opened it wide and slammed it again.  His neighbors didn’t dare complain, and for that he was glad.  He pulled his phone out and dialed Cas’ number.  It rang twice before the man’s deep, rumbling voice rolled across the line.

 

“Dean?”

 

“I’m not seeing that witch again, you understand me?  It’s not happening!  She is psychotic, and so self-centered I can’t stand it!  I gave her the chance you asked.  Three dates.  No more!”

 

“Dean, calm down.  Give me ten and I can be at your place.  This is a conversation best had in person, not over the phone.”

 

“Fine.”  Dean snapped before disconnecting the call.  He threw the phone on the couch and for a few minutes, paced from the front door to the kitchen and back again.  How _dare_ she?  Who did Bela Talbot even think she was to try and manipulate him?  No way was he going to tolerate that!  He hadn’t realized a full ten minutes had even passed before someone was ringing the buzzer to be let in.  Crossing back to the door, he turned on the camera and saw a rather frazzled looking Cas standing there.  He pressed the button, letting the man into his building, and then opened the apartment door to wait for him to get to the second floor.  

 

“Dean.”  Cas looked almost apologetic as he stepped out of the elevator and spotted him standing there.

 

“She is a bitch, Cas.  Why on earth would you ever think I would be compatible with her?”  Dean waited until the man was in his apartment and the door was safely closed before he spoke.  

 

“What happened?”

 

“She threatened me.  Said she would marry me, but I had to produce a pup for her, and that she would hold me up in court if I ever even thought of divorcing her before _she_ was ready, and she said she’d strip me bare, taking every penny I have and she’d ruin my career.  Is _that_ what you really think I would be interested in?!”

 

Cas gaped at him for a moment.  “She didn’t!”

 

“She _did_!  Told me she would never agree to the marriage if I dared to suggest a prenup.”

 

Cas ran his fingers through his hair, still in shock.  “You do _not_ have to see her again.”

 

“I have no intentions of doing so.  She expected us to have sex tonight, and I think she was going to aim to lock me in by getting pregnant. I don’t want pups with anyone I’m not in love with! I despise that woman!” Dean’s voice had risen several octaves, and he was gripping at his own hair in frustration.  Cas stepped into his space and gently managed to ease his hands away.

 

“I’m sorry, Dean.  I had no idea.  Gabe chose her, not me.  Had I known she was like that, I’d have never made you go out with her.  I am so very sorry.”

 

Dean swallowed hard and nodded.  “Pick another.  Make it a guy. I can’t…I’m not…attracted.  To women.”

 

Cas still had a hold on Dean’s hands and he suddenly became aware of his close they were standing.  He let go and ran his fingers through his own hair.

 

“Well, there’s another actor, he does romance movies mostly.  His name is Balthazar Roche.  Nice enough guy.”

 

Dean frowned.  “Sounds pretentious.  I think I know him.  Isn’t he British too?”

 

“He is.”

 

“Is that what you see me with?  Someone with an accent?  Someone fancy?”

 

“No, of course not,”  Cas replied.  

 

“My first date with Bela, she wanted to go to one of those restaurants with the $500 plates.  She told me upfront that she expected to be spoiled and kept up on a pedestal, given only the very best, and for me to pay for everything, including her vacations and partying lifestyle.  For you, Cas, I gave her a second chance.  The second date went a little better, so I agreed to the one tonight.  Then she revealed what a psycho she really is.  I’m not the sophisticated guy she wanted, and she thought she could change me.”

 

“You deserve someone that will love you for who you are, and accept you without wanting to change you.”  Cas stared deep into his eyes, and it made Dean’s stomach tangle up in knots.

 

“Right, but this isn’t for love, now is it.  This is to so your brother gets a higher paycheck.”  Dean turned and started pacing again.  “Why can’t I have what I want?  Just this once?”

 

“I can call Balthazar tomorrow,” Cas said quietly. Dean let out a sound of disgust.

 

“Whatever.  It’s not like I really matter anyway.”

 

Cas attempted to soothe the angry Alpha, but even after he left, he knew Dean was still deeply upset, and he felt incredibly guilty about that.  

 

The next day he called Balthazar and two nights later he was sitting, his own stomach twisting into knots as Dean went on his first date with the handsome Englishman.  He sat in his office, in the dark, staring at his computer screen but not actually seeing anything on it.  When the door opened, he didn’t look up.

 

“Cassie?”

 

It was the sound of his brother’s voice that brought him back to reality.

 

“Hmm?”

 

“It’s late, what are you still doing here?”

 

“Working.”  Cas tapped a couple of keys on the keyboard and grimaced when Dean Smith’s face came up on the screen.  He’d been going over Dean’s file, and the contract he’d been trying to work out so the Alpha didn’t get screwed over like he almost did with Bela.  Gabe flipped the switch on the wall, bathing the room in light that had his brother squinting.

 

“Why’d you do that?”

 

“Because you don’t work in the dark.”  Gabe dropped down into the seat across from him and crossed his legs.  Cas frowned.

 

“I like working in the dark.”

 

“What’s really wrong?”  Gabe asked.  Cas sighed and clicked out of Dean’s file.  He couldn’t stand looking at the man, not when he knew he had somehow managed to develop feelings for him.  

 

“Nothing, why would you think something was wrong?”

 

“Because I’m not stupid.  Is this about Dean?”

 

“I’m worried.  Bela turned out to be an absolutely awful person,”  Cas confessed.  Gabe nodded.

 

“Yes, well even I didn’t know the extent of her greed.  The woman is a real piece of work.”

 

“I sent him on a date with Balthazar Roche.  I’m not sure that was a good idea either.”

 

“Well, if it’s not, there are others to choose from,”  Gabe said.  Cas looked up at his brother, not bothering to hide his disgust.

 

“Do you really not care about anything except money?  Dean hates this, every moment of it.  He is miserable, and this is seriously making him consider leaving acting.  He’s so sensitive, much more so than I expected for an Alpha, and so sweet.  How could you want to force him into a marriage with a person he doesn’t love?”

 

“I’m doing this for _him_ .  To improve _his_ career, so he gets the kind of jobs he really wants and has the chance to break into the movie acting world.  He’s a damn good actor, too talented for the shit show he’s currently on, but the sheer amount of Omegas that harass him is mind blowing.  Does he deserve love?  Sure, we all do.  This marriage doesn’t have to last forever, and he doesn’t even have to consummate it if he doesn’t want to.”

 

Cas shook his head.  “This is killing him.  You have to realize that.”

 

“He’s a big boy, he’ll be fine.”  Gabe was essentially dismissing him.  He got to his feet.  “Go home, kiddo.  Get a good night’s sleep.”

 

Cas was silent as his brother walked out of his office.  Once Gabe was gone, he got up and turned the lights off again.  He was still sitting there at midnight, his stomach painfully twisted as he tried to ignore the lack of text messages from Dean.  Deep down, he hoped things failed with Balthazar.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“So, he’s nice, but good God is he pretentious.  We enjoyed dinner and drinks, and the entire time I was left listening as he talked about himself.  He comes from a wealthy family that lives back in Kent, and he’s really looking just for some eye candy to show off when he goes to award ceremonies and stuff like that.  I politely declined a second date.”  Dean dropped his chin into the palm of his hand and looked across the table at Cas.  They had met for lunch at an outdoor café, and he found it hard not to stare into the blue eyes looking back at him.

 

“I’m glad it wasn’t the nightmare it was with Bela.  He didn’t strike me as being so self-centered when I met with him.”

 

“So, who’s next?”  Dean didn’t really care, but he knew Cas and Gabe wouldn’t give up this easily.

 

“His name is Victor Henriksen.  Do you know the name?”

 

Dean frowned.  “I didn’t think he was an Omega.”

 

“He’s not, he’s a Beta, but he’s interested.  When I spoke with him, he knew exactly who you were and told me he watches the show because you’re on it.  He’s excited to go on a date with you.”

 

Dean picked up his mimosa and drained the glass.  Before he could blink, a server was at his side, refilling his glass and staring adoringly at him.

 

“That will be enough,”  Cas practically growled at the woman.  She blushed and hurried away.  Dean chuckled and smiled at him.

 

“She probably thinks we’re on a date and you just got possessive.”

 

“So what?  The ogling and pushiness is rude.  You deserve respect,”  Cas complained.  Dean resisted the urge to reach across the table and touch the hand Cas had wrapped around his own mimosa glass, which he realized was sitting empty.  She hadn’t bothered to check Cas’ glass at all.

 

“Here, I didn’t really want more anyway.”  He switched their glasses and smiled softly at the other man.  Cas smiled back.

 

“So when am I supposed to go on this date?”  

 

Cas sipped at the drink for a moment.  “Tonight, if that’s alright.  And so you know, it’s showing up in the papers that you’ve been dating.  There is a lot of speculation and there are rumors starting to float about.”

 

“Such as?”

 

Cas blushed.  “Um, well, unfortunately, it’s not what we anticipated.”

 

Dean was dying to know what he meant by that.  “Oh?  Care to elaborate?”

 

Cas groaned as he pulled his tablet out and tapped away on it.  A moment later he was turning it so Dean could see.

 

“Oh, wow.”  Dean laughed.  “Seriously?”

 

“Yes, seriously.  This was not my intention; I’m sorry.”

 

The media apparently was under the impression that with Cas’ increasing late night visits, and their private lunches and dinners, Dean was dating him, but was trying to cover it up by going out with other actors, because Cas was not famous and didn’t want to be.

 

“I’m not mad about it, if that’s what you thought,”  Dean said as he pushed the tablet back over to him.

 

“You’re not?”  Cas was surprised by that.

 

“Why would I be?  I know it’s your job to set me up with these people, but I don’t like them.  I…”  Dean took a deep breath.  “I like you.  I know, it’ll never happen, but I still like the time we spend together.  If people think we’re dating, I’m ok with that.  You’re the first person in a long time that looks at me and sees _me_ , not how much money I can make you, or how I can increase your social standing.  This is the happiest I’ve been in a really long time, save for when we talk about these stupid dates.  If I have to marry one of these people, I will, but I’ll be doing so because you’re asking me to, not because I want to.”

 

Cas stared back at him, completely at a loss for what to say.  Dean had basically just confessed his feelings, and here he was, setting him up on a date with another man.  He hated himself so much in that moment.

 

“Y-you don’t even know my orientation.  Or if I’m seeing anyone.”

 

Dean’s eyes widened, and a deep blush rose up on his cheeks.

 

“Oh God, I didn’t even consider that you might be seeing someone!”

 

“I’m not.  My line of work has left me rather jaded in regards to dating.  You, however, have made me reevaluate everything I’ve come to believe, and I now realize there are good people out there.”  Cas took another sip of the drink.  “Gabe requested that I not reveal my orientation.  He was afraid you would not be as cooperative if you knew.”

 

“You’re an Alpha.”  Dean was momentarily disheartened by that, but he realized that he didn’t really care.  Cas was wonderful, and he cared about the man more than he’d expected to.  “But I don’t care.”

 

Cas’ eyebrows rose up in surprise.  “That’s good to know, but actually…”  He lifted his napkin and dipped it into his glass of water, wetting the tip.  With Dean watching, he rubbed at the blockers he’d applied to his wrists before meeting the Alpha here for lunch.  He held his arm out and laughed when Dean eagerly grabbed it and pressed his nose to his skin.  His green eyes snapped up to his face a second later.

 

“Omega!”

 

Cas smiled softly.  “Yes.”

 

“But…why?  I don’t understand.”

 

“Because Gabe feels that you need to be with someone else that is famous, to boost your career, but also boost theirs.  He feels I would drag you down because I don’t really like being in the spotlight.  I did what he asked, but somehow, along the way, I really started to like you, Dean.  You’re so sweet and amazing, and damn it, I’m falling for you.”  Cas caught Dean’s hand before he could pull it back and smiled when the Alpha laced their fingers together.

 

“Yeah?  Cause shit, Cas, I’m crazy about you.  I have been since the moment we met.  You’re so gorgeous, but then I started getting to know you and you’re so sweet and amazing.  I don’t want to go on a date with Victor; I want to go on dates with you, get to know you even better.  You know where I stand on things.  I want a mate I can love and cherish, not just a bauble to show off in public for the sake of my career.”

 

“Gabe is going to kill me,”  Cas sighed.

 

“So what?  I’m still doing what he wants, but on my terms.  It feels kind of like we’ve been going on dates already, but I want to take you on an official one.  Please?  I really like you, Cas.”

 

Cas hesitated only a moment, worrying about what his brother would say, but then he squeezed Dean’s hand.  “I would love to go out with you, Dean.”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“What the hell is this?  Why are there rumors flying that it’s you dating Dean?  You’re fucking everything up, Cassie!”  Gabe slapped the morning newspaper down on the desk, but his brother didn’t even flinch.

 

“Well, I tried three times, with three completely different people to do what you wanted, but I was unsuccessful.  Frankly, I’m glad too.  In the course of working with Dean we sort of…fell in love.”

 

Gabe’s jaw dropped.  “You…you fell in love?  With Dean?!”

 

“I’m sorry, but yes.  He’s so amazing, and he’s everything I could have ever wanted in an Alpha,”  Cas replied.  Gabe dropped into his chair and pinched the bridge of his nose.

 

“Cas.  This could ruin his career.”

 

“Why?  Because I’m not a celebrity?  Or because we went for real love as opposed to something fake that would make him miserable?  He loves me, and I love him,”  Cas snapped angrily.  He pulled up articles on Dean and his relationship.  There was so much speculation and so many rumors, but nothing was negative.  If anything, people were dying to know who his mystery Omega was.  Most people thought Cas was gorgeous and a perfect match for Dean.  “We work well together, as a couple.  Gabe, I love him so much, you have no clue.  I’m not giving him up.  If you want to fire me, or disown me, I understand, but Dean is my Alpha, and neither you nor anyone else is going to tear us apart.  We…”  Cas licked his lips as he met his brother’s stare.

 

“You didn’t.”

 

Cas smirked as he pulled back the corner of his shirt.  “We did.  He’s my mate.  He proposed too.”  He held up his hand, revealing the ring sitting on his finger.

 

“Holy hell,”  Gabe exhaled in a rush.  “You’re sure the publicity has been good so far?”

 

“Yep.”

 

“We need to break the announcement to the public, about the mating and the wedding,”  Gabe said.

 

“We are aware of that.  I can handle that part.”

 

Gabe nodded.  “Fucking mates.  You’re killing me here, Cassie.”

 

“On the plus side?  You had Dean audition for that movie with Sam Wesson.  Supernatural?”  Cas got to his feet, buttoning his shirt back up again.  “He was offered the role this morning.”

 

Gabe jumped to his feet and thrust his fist in the air.  “Yes!  I knew he could do it!”

 

“We’re inviting you to dinner next Saturday.  Please, don’t be a dick about this.”

 

Gabe came around the desk to pull his brother into a hug. “I’m actually happy for you, Cassie. Trust me. And I’m happy for Dean. His career is about to head in a completely different direction, and he has you to thank for that.  Congratulations on your mating, and on your engagement.  I’ll see you Saturday.”

 

Cas nodded and left his brother’s office.  He made his way down to the lobby where Dean was waiting.  Beyond the expanse of windows, fans were gathered by the hundreds, all screaming and trying to get the actor’s attention, but the moment Cas stepped out of the elevator, he was the only thing the Alpha saw.  Dean got up, smiling wide as Cas walked over to him.  

 

“How did he take it?”

 

“He was…upset, but only at first.  His concern was for your career.  But I told him, and he came to terms with it.  He’s happy about the movie though.  I expect the director will be in contact with him by the end of the day.  They do, after all, have to do the negotiations through him.”  Cas replied.  Dean pulled him closer, acutely aware of how quiet things suddenly became on the other side of the glass.

 

“I just want to be with you, Cas.  I don’t care if he’s upset.  You’re my mate, and I love you.  I always will.”

 

Cas smiled lovingly at him.  “I love you too.”

 

With hundreds of eyes on them, Dean pulled Cas into his arms and kissed him.  Seconds later cheering erupted on the other side of the glass.  They both turned to see hundreds of women all clapping and cheering excitedly.

 

“I think they approve,”  Dean teased, grinning at his mate.  Cas laughed and leaned against his mate.

 

“I think you’re right.”

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are always welcome.


End file.
